


I LOVE YOU. (english version)

by airsfa



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty TJ, BMW, Boyfriends, Cyrus as Topanga, M/M, Marty as Shawn, OS, TJ as Cory, TJ being in love with Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus AU, confused Cyrus, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airsfa/pseuds/airsfa
Summary: TJ is the first to say "I love you".
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	I LOVE YOU. (english version)

**Author's Note:**

> TJ and Cyrus are 17 yo
> 
> inspired by Boy meets world (3x3)  
> -not an english speaker so sorry

They were walking through the cold streets of Salt Lake back home after having a date at the Bowling Alley. TJ could not take his eyes off Cyrus while bowling because according to him, there were techniques and he wanted to put them into practice, the blonde knew what his boyfriend was like and would never stop him. They had fun anyways.

He had this blue beanie and it made him look adorable in TJ's eyes, with his cheeks and nose all reddish because of the weather, TJ wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment, in the middle of the street with a few people around to be witnesses of his love for his boyfriend, but he held on.

“What?” He asks with a nervous laugh trying not to look at him in the eye. Despite the long time they know each other, sometimes Cyrus acts shy around him.

“Nothing.” Says TJ with a smile. It's something he instinctively does, lower his head and smile as if he had seen the funniest thing and no, he was not making fun of her boyfriend, it's a gesture he can't avoid when he's with him. “I like your beanie.”

“Do you? Well... It's not mine but thanks.” Their hands were intertwined so he squeezes TJ's hand a little. “Jonah gave it to me yesterday when we were doing our science proyect, he didn't want me to go home with a cool head I guess.”

Once again he makes her boyfriend laugh. “It suits you better to be honest.”

“Don't even think of saying that in front of Jonah.” He jokes.

Cyrus' house was getting closer. They walk the path in the middle of his front garden and stop at the door on the pair of steps, TJ is too good as a boyfriend to climb them, they serve to compensate that he is taller, so the brown haired boy can be at the same height.

“Did you had fun?” Says while biting his lower lip.

“Of course.” He gives a warm smile and leans to kiss him, TJ reciprocates immediately, stroking Cyrus' cheek with his thumb.

“Great, because I had fun too.”

“Do you want to come in? My parents will take time to get home and we can- ”

He didn't even let him finish. “Yes.”

It's around six of a Tuesday afternoon, his parents are constantly going from one place to another. They work in their own house ans still go to conventions, meet with friends or whatever, and of course, they also have time for their child. Cyrus realizes that they have more social life than him.

They hung up their coats after entering the house and sat on the sofa in front of the television. A _Bojack Horseman_ marathon sounds good to them, it's their favorite show. TJ snuggled up next to his boyfriend, his head on Cyrus's shoulder and a blanket covering them up to their necks.

“Cyrus.” He calls, without pausing the show.

“Yes Teej?” His name sounded better when it came out of his lips, altering every nerve in TJ's body.

He kisses him suddenly surprising him, takes him by the nape of his neck to bring him closer and Cyrus adapts to his rhythm very quickly. Slowly, it was Cyrus who ended up under the blonde one, only the light emanating from the television and a small lamp next to the sofa illuminated the room.

Then they apart to each other a few centimeters, the blonde did not take his eyes off of the others.

“You make me really happy Cyrus.” He said in a very calm tone, which made Cyrus melt.

“You make me really happy too.” Caresses his cheeks and pulled him for a short kiss. “You've been acting kind of weird today, you know that?”

“You're right.” He laughs “But it's not because of something bad, I swear.”

“And what is?” Due to the light color of his eyes, it was easy to tell when they were dilated, they were no longer completely green.

“Do you feel what I feel?” He suddenly ask.

“What kind of question is that?” He answers with another question and also a mocking tone. “Do you feel what I feel?”

“I think so.” A goofy smile escapes from his lips. “Cyrus, I love you.”

The brown eyes didn't apart from the green ones for a long time. His brain was not fully processing what Thelonious had just said, he felt his cheeks burn with blush, his eyes and mouth dry for not blinking enough and not knowing what to say. The blonde chuckled.

“D-did you heard me?”

At that moment they were interrupted by the sound of some keys, Cyrus's parents arrived. TJ got off of him and fixed his and Cyrus just like Cyrus did, they sat down as one normally does on the sofa, a bit apart but always with the blanket above their laps.

“Oh TJ, honey, we didn't know you would be here.” Cyrus's Mother, Leslie, tells him when she sees him.

“Hi Leslie.” Greets her. Behind her comes Todd, Cyrus' stepfather. “What's up Todd.”

TJ can call them by their names because there was already the confidence to do so. They know TJ because he had therapy with Leslie a few years ago, he is also the her Cyrus's boyfriend and they respected that. When Cyrus was just his friend, he wa the one who offered his help, they were for each other from the beginning.

“It's a little late, you have to go, we don't want your mom to be worried.” Cyrus reminds him.

“Right.”

“Be careful if you take the bus, okay? Don't get distracted and go home.” Leslie says with the sweetest tone, she's almost like a second mother.

“Don't forget to text Cyrus when you get home.” Todd says pointing a finger at him before patting his back.

“I will.”

Todd y Leslie go upstairs leaving them alone, again.

“I guess... I'm leaving.” He says most relaxed putting on his jacket.

“Well, it's already night.”

Cyrus opens the door, he's shaking and he doesn't know why. They don't say anything else, TJ kisses his forehead tenderly and leaves a little disappointed with his hands in the pockets of the gray jacket he's wearing.

“How was your date with Cyrus?” It was the first thing he asked when he saw his friend.

“It was fine, most of it.” He said looking aff as he closed his locker after taking what he needed.

“Most of it? What happened?” Asks again with a raised eyebrow.

“Uhm... I may have got carried away and said something I shouldn't have.” He hunches a little and leans on his locker.

“Ugh, did you get emotional with Cyrus?”

“It was hard, you know me. He also looked very cute and I couldn't help it.” He explains, like it's Cyrus' fault.

“Tell me you didn't tell him that.”

“I didn't.” He lied, something he doesn't do well. Marty can tell easily. “Yes I did, I told him he looked good but it wasn't the only thing I said.”

“What else did you say to him?”

“I told him I love him.” Marty almost choked on his own spit.

“You told him what?” He looked both ways as if someone is listening to their conversation, TJ knows his friend can be dramatic at times. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Whispers.

“No.” He pauses for a second. “Why?”

“Why? And you even ask?” The blonde has patience but he's about to lose it because of his friend. “From this moment he won't let you breathe, don't you understand? He's just going to want to spend time with you, like all the time.”

Just then Cyrus walks by, his hands on his bag's belt as usual, and he is wearing the same blue beanie as yesterday.

“Cy, hi.” Greets him.

“Hey.” Responds curtly, turns to look at Marty and then TJ. “I'm late for class.”And he didn't even wait for him to say anything, Cyrus force the pace to his classroom. 

“See?” Marty says.

**[...]**

At the end of the first class he took the courage to go and talk to Cyrus, but before that, he went to the cafeteria for a muffin since he knows how much he likes them. TJ almost begged the Cook to take one before the break starts, she accepted after too much insistence.

He saw Cyrus walk by the lockers near the library and was going to approach him until someone stopped him pushing him back and making them both fall to the floor.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He turned to see who it was. “Are you crazy Marty?” Marty helped him to get up .

Some of those who were in the hallway saw them but didn't even care. TJ already got over that, if he had never sought help he would surely have turned red and he will run to hide, but now it is just a fall, it has happened to everyone.

“I had to do it. Where do you think you were going with this?” He points to the Chocolate Muffin in his friends's hand, he never dropped it.

“I was going to talk to Cyrus, you idiot. I want to know what's wrong with us.”

“Listen, I was thinking-”

“Wow, really?” He said sarcastically.

“Okay, I'm going to ignore that.” He says rolling his eyes. “As I was saying, I was thinking that the problem in your relationship is that Cyrus is in complete control of it.”

“What are you talking about?” Sometimes he didn't understand how these things occurred to his friend.

He slaps his friend on the shoulder. “I'm talking about the control you gave him when you told him 'I love you'.”

“But it's true Marty, what's wrong with saying how I feel? What's wrong with telling someone that- ”

“Shh...” He shut his friend up. “There's nothing wrong with that but the longer it takes you to say it, everything will be balanced, it's that easy.”

TJ thought about it a bit. “So, this control, how do I get it back according to you.”

“Let him get close to you.”

“I don't know if you noticed but it seems like he's avoiding me.” Pointed out.

“Exactly, for now.”

He wants to trust Marty although sometimes he jumps with some ideas that well, they are not always completely trustworthy and yes, it's not hard for him to speak to girls or have dates but then again, he hasn't had a relationship in a long time, almost longer than the time he has been with Cyrus as a boyfriend.

Today he can't think of anything else or someone other than Cyrus. The classes become eternal when you want them to advance and that just so the recess arrives because the time as it was said before, becomes eternal.

Just before the doorbell rang he received a message from her boyfriend.

TJ promised Marty to see him at the recess so he went to see him only to let him know what happened.

“Marty, you were right.” He says smiling.

“I love hearing those words.” He gloats.

“Listen, I think I have the control back.” After saying that, he felt a little idiotic, he didn't know how his friend's terms worked.

“So Cyrus talked to you huh.” He teases his friend.

“He actually texted me.” TJ showed him the message with a smile. “He wants to see me in the music classroom to talk.”

“And why are you still here? Go now.”

"Oh yeah, see you.”

And as his friend told him, he went and was careful so the teachers would not see him and not to earn a detention pass. When TJ arrived he looked out the door window just to see if he was already there, he was sitting on the bench by the piano and as soon as he heard the door open, he turned and stood up. The expression of his face wasn't the best and not because he looks bad.

“Hi.”

“How are you?” The green eyed boy gets closer, maybe too close because Cyrus walks away.

“Theo, this is not easy for me.” Cyrus doesn't even look at him, her eyes look everywhere except TJ.

“I know, a relationship requires communication, support... you know, give and receive.” And yes, he was right but it was not all.

“I think we should take some time.” He said without further ado.

“You mean-”

“Sorry.”

**[...]**

He got home a little late because of Marty, who took him to another cafe after school since they knew that Cyrus and his friends would be at _The Spoon_ , where they normally go, and Marty being the good friend he is, took him to this one with free Wifi.

Denis, his mother, noticed immediately that something wasn't right when he greeted her upon arrival.

“What's going on Teej?”

“Nothing.”

“You are my son Thelonious, I know when something happens to you.” She demands.

“It's okay.” He took a deep breath. “It's about Cyrus.”

“Cyrus?” She narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what might have happened to him.

Denis knew about Cyrus before she even had told that he was her son's boyfriend, she knew him as just another friend of Theloniuos at first.

One day, at his short thirteen years old and tearfully told his mother that he didn't see himself being in a relationship with a girl. Denis was surprised, of course but as a mother who loves his son, she did everything to understand him, she didn't judge him, much less when he told him that Cyrus was no longer just his friend at the age of sixteen, but his boyfriend, his first boyfriend . And Cyrus is a good boy, respectful and gets TJ, she couldn't be happier for him to find someone like Cyrus.

TJ looks nervously at his mother.. “I'll tell you because you're going to find out anyway.” She nodded. “Yesterday I was with Cyrus, everything was perfect so I decided to do it.”

“Do what?”

“I may got carried away and ... I got very far with him.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

“I thought it was the perfect moment, we were alone.” He lowers his head. “In his house.”

“What?” Her mother's horrified face indicated that he was perhaps not expressing himself well.

“Mom. No, no, no, it's not what you're thinking. ” He snorts. “I said I love you to him and he dumped me.” It hurt him to admit it. “I miss him.”

“Did you mean it?” A couple of tears fall from her son's eyes and she brushes them aside with her thumbs.

“Of course I mean it, he knows that.”

“Then why did you break up?” Asks a little confused.

“He didn't tell me why, that's what I don't understand... I mean, I know he cares about me but-”

“I think he's not being honest.” She interrupted him. “I'm sure there's something he hasn't told you, you have to talk to him.”

“You think?” His mother nods with a smile on her face. “Even if I were to talk to him, I don't think he will not come back to me.”

“If you love him as you say, do it, and stop being so negative because that way you won't get anything.” The tone in which she spoke made him laugh.

“Thanks Mom.” He hugs her before taking the keys of his car and leave the house.

It wouldn't be the first time he sneaked around the back door of Cyrus' house to get in through his window at night, it's not that difficult, plus, he didn't want to get his parents' attention by knocking the door and coming in like a normal person. Although TJ was not lucky today because he forgot it's winter and the window was locked, he had no choice but to knock on it as if it were a door. The curtain was pulled aside showing a perplexed Cyrus.

“What are you doing here?” He asks without even opening the window.

“We need to talk.” Even he realized he sounded demanding. “Please.”

Cyrus opens the window a little so that he doesn't have to yell and prevent his parents from starting with the questions, because by chance he hadn't spoken to them about what happened yesterday and today between him and TJ.

“My parents are downtairs TJ, get out.” He had never asked him to leave like that, Cyrus likes to found kind ways to tell him that he should go home and this was not one of them.

“No.” He said almost inaudible. “Please.” Repeated.

The weather was horrid and even though he didn't want TJ in his room he couldn't leave him outside either, so he stepped aside and let him pass by, closing the window behind him.

“Thank you.”

“What do you want?” He is being serious as he crosses his arms.

“Did I do something wrong? Did I do something you didn't like?”

“What? No.” Responds fast.

“Then why did you broke up with me?” It was a good question.

“TJ... Why don't you just leave?” He didn't do it the first time he asked, and he won't do it now.

TJ took a breath and looked him straight in the eye. “No Cyrus.” He swallowed hard. “I thought I could be honest with you and tell you how I felt, yes, I said I loved you. So what? It's true. And you just dumped me for no reason, without telling me how you felt.” Cyrus was silent.

He waited and waited for the brown eyed one to say something, to make a sound, but nothing. Until Thelonious was about to leave, that's when Cyrus finally spoke.

“I-I was afraid.” He responds quickly as if he didn't want TJ to come out his window.

“What?” I couldn't be more confused.

“You wanted to know how I felt, right?... I was scared.” Repeated without hesitation.

“Of me?” He watches his features relax, the small wrinkle on his forehead disappears.

“It's because of what you said, when did you notice?” He takes a seat on his bed followed by the tallest.

“Do you remember that one night I came here after having an anxiety attack? When I thought I would not have them anymore, because it was the second year of therapy with your mom, I told you how it happened and you cried with me until we fell asleep. You let me sleep here in your room and you were so nice to call my mom to tell her I was fine.” Cyrus couldn't take it anymore and started crying with each word that came from TJ's lips.

“TJ, that was way before we started dating.” He wiped his face with one of his sweater's sleeves. “I'm not even sure I know what all this means, love is a big word, it's not something you say to anyone.” 

“I know that, you're not just anyone.” Explains. “You didn't have to run away like you did.” He takes his hands, the dark haired boy no longer has control of himself, and intertwines his fingers with TJ's. “Cy, I just know that I've always been able to talk to you about everything and nothing at the same time, and make you laugh, I love being with you and I care about you.” Cyrus lowers his head. “I have been completely honest with you before and now.”

“Is that loving for you?”

“Yes.” He hardly understands because his voice comes out shaky. “Yes.” Repeats.

Cyrus hugs him. He clings to his body and hides his face in TJ's neck, who wraps him in a warm hug and doesn't let him go until Cyrus gives the signal to do so.

Again he wipes her damp face with the sleeves of his purple sweater.

“I love you Theo.”

And TJ was not going to say anything but it was a matter of time, talking and clarifying things for Cyrus to realize that, five years of knowing each other, go from being friends to being boyfriends has been easy, now, both know that they love each other. His chest puffed up and released the air he had previously been holding. One approached the other and they ended up kissing slowly, without rushing and knowing exactly how they felt for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
